theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Rayburn and Victoria Newman
}} Ben “Stitch” Rayburn and Victoria Newman are fictional characters and a couple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Victoria Newman is the daughter of business tycoon, Victor Newman and socialite, Nikki Newman. Ben Rayburn is a doctor and former army medic who served in the Afghanistan war with Victoria’s half-brother, Dylan McAvoy. Amelia Heinle has portrayed Victoria since 2005, and the role of Stitch was originated by Sean Carrigan in 2013. Storylines First meeting and friendship Victoria and Stitch first met in November 2013 at a Veteran’s Day benefit held at her brother, Nick’s bar, The Underground. They were introduced by Dylan and spoke to each other briefly. A few days later Stitch runs into Victoria’s father, Victor, who commends him on his service to the country. Victoria and Stitch’s next encounter came at Crimson Lights. Stitch overheard Victoria when she noticed that her son, Johnny Abbott had a rash. Stitch treated Johnny and picked up some antibiotics for him that made the rash go right away. Victoria is grateful and they talk about Dylan and what it was like overseas. Stitch and Victoria become quick friends and start to confide in one another. They were both having issues in their marriages and talked about it with each other. Victoria invites Stitch over to her house to have dinner with her, her husband Billy and Billy’s friend, Kelly Andrews. At the dinner, Victoria tries to set up Stitch with Kelly, making them both uncomfortable, and the dinner ends awkwardly with Stitch and Kelly abruptly leaving. Stitch’s marriage continues to rapidly deteriorate and his wife soon sends him divorce papers. Stitch and Victoria encounter one another while jogging in the park and Stitch apologizes for leaving the dinner so early. Victoria and Stitch take a break from jogging and have lunch together. They buy pretzels and hot dogs from a local stand and sit on a park bench together talking and eating. Victoria and Stitch continue to grow closer and Victoria starts to refer to him by his real name, Ben, instead of his nickname, Stitch. Stitch finds out that Billy and Kelly slept together and he confronts Kelly about the affair. It’s clear at this point that Stitch and Kelly do share some kind of past. Stitch tries to tell Victoria about the affair because he feels she has the right to know, but he also doesn’t want to hurt her and realizes it is not his secret to confess. After a confrontation with Adam Newman, Billy is left hospitalized. Stitch supports Victoria through this and even helps her find Billy when he runs away from the hospital to confront Victor about his involvement in covering up Adam’s culpability in his daughter, Delia Abbott’s death. Stitch and Victoria return Billy to the hospital and a few days later he is released. Billy and Victoria attend an event at the Genoa City Athletic Club honoring Delia. The event takes a dramatic turn when goons working for Colin Atkinson take everyone at the gala hostage. Having just gotten out of the hospital, Billy is weak but tries to confront the goons anyways. Billy is injured again and starts mildly hallucinating, which causes him to indiscreetly talk about his affair with Kelly. This forces Kelly to admit the truth about the affair to Victoria who is hurt and angry. The police manage to stop the goons and free the hostages and Billy is taken to the hospital. After learning all the details of the affair, Victoria decides that her marriage is over and kicks Billy out of the house. Victoria confides in Stitch about the affair and leans on him for support. Victoria also tells Stitch that her marriage is over and she doesn’t have it in her to forgive Billy again, just to be disappointed by him again. Friendship to Romance Victoria and Stitch run into each other at the gym, where they have both gone to box and blow off steam. They start talking about the changes and in their lives and the encounter ends with their first kiss. They are both rattled by the shift in their friendship but neither regrets the kiss. Days later, Stitch treats Ashley Abbott at the hospital and her daughter, Abby Newman tries to set the two of them up, but Stitch declines because of his interest in Victoria. Meanwhile Victoria has told Billy about her kiss with Stitch and he confronts Stitch at the hospital. Stitch and Billy have several confrontations over Victoria and Billy’s treatment of her. Stitch and Victoria continue to grow close and Stitch even bonds with Victor when they share a boxing match at the gym. When Victoria’s son, Reed Hellstrom comes to town, Ben meets him and they all spend time together. Victoria soon gets legally separated from Billy, with the divorce pending. After Billy signs the separate papers, Victoria is relieved and sad that her marriage is ending. She goes to The Underground to drink and runs into Stitch. They drink together while talking about the end of their prior relationships. Victoria gets drunk and he doesn’t want her driving home. He takes her keys because he doesn’t want her to drive. Victoria looks all over the car for her keys and ends up on the backseat. Stitch follows her to try and get her to calm down. While in tight quarters, Stitch and Victoria draw closer together. They end up kissing and having sex for the first time in the backseat of her car. Afterward neither had any regrets about sleeping together. Dylan notices how close Stitch and Victoria had gotten and questions Stitch about the relationship, while Victoria’s mom, Nikki warns her not to get into another relationship too fast. Stitch and Victoria meet again while jogging in the park and talk about how their relationship has progressed. A couple weeks later, Stitch asks Victoria out on their first official date. Stitch and Victoria share their first date at Victoria’s place. They talk and enjoy a picnic in the living room. At the end of the date, Stitch asks her out again. They make plans to have dinner at the Athletic Club, but Stitch gets tied up at the hospital, so they share another picnic at the hospital instead. Their first official date ends with a kiss. Victoria and Stitch enjoy spending time together, but Victoria isn’t ready to define their relationship just yet. A few days later they share another date in the park reminiscent of their first encounter with pretzels and hot dogs. Only this time, Victoria gets sick and cuts the date short when she throws up in a trash can. Over the next couple of weeks, Victoria takes a pregnancy test and her pregnancy is confirmed; only she does not know if Stitch or Billy is the father. Stitch sees her at the hospital and is concerned but, she does not reveal her pregnancy yet. Pregnancy and progression On Stitch’s son Max’s birthday, Victoria runs into Stitch skyping with Max at The Underground. Stitch and Victoria talk about Max and share a cupcake for his birthday. Stitch later opens up to Victoria about what it was like in Afghanistan. Later, Victoria schedules a paternity test. Stitch comes by Victoria’s place and confronts her about why she lied about her real reasons for being in the hospital. Victoria and Stitch fight but then reconcile. Victoria goes to DC to spend some time with Reed about get away from all the stress. Stitch kisses Victoria goodbye, before she leaves. While Victoria is gone, Stitch reads her medical records and discovers her pregnancy. Stitch also bonds more with Victor while Victoria is gone and Victor makes his preference for Stitch clear. When Victoria returns from her DC trip, she tells Stitch that she is pregnant. Stitch admits to already knowing because he looked at her medical file and Victoria is angered at the invasion of privacy. Stitch apologizes but questions if he is the father. Victoria admits that she doesn’t know who the father of her child is. Victoria starts to break down over the situation and Stitch comforts her assuring her that they will get through it together and no matter what he will be there for her. Victoria calls Stitch went she starts to feel cramps in her stomach. He rushes over to her place to look her over. Stitch helped her breathe through the cramps and stay calm. Afterward he took her to the hospital and everything was fine. Victoria was grateful to have Stitch there with her and they ended the night with a kiss. Despite telling Stitch, Victoria still kept the news of her pregnancy from Billy. Chelsea Lawson found out about the pregnancy and refused to promise Victoria that she would keep the news from Billy. Stitch urges Victoria to tell Billy about the pregnancy before the secret blows up in her face. Eventually Victoria tells Billy and Stitch confronts Chelsea for pressuring Victoria. Stitch's secret past and break-up As time goes by it becomes clear that Stitch and Kelly are keeping a secret about their past. Billy and Chelsea get suspicious of Stitch and start digging into his past. They travel all the way to Australia to talk to his ex-wife Jenna and see if they can get any information out of her. Meanwhile Victoria has her first sonogram for the baby. She shares the picture with Stitch and dreams of a life with him and their baby. Stitch and Victoria later spend Father's Day together. Kelly warns Stitch about Billy's trip to Australia and he calls Jenna and tells her not to say anything if anyone comes to her asking about him. Stitch tells Victoria that Billy lied about going out of town on business and he really went to Australia to investigate him. Victoria is disgusted at Billy's attempts to undermine Stitch and dig into his past. She knew there was something that Stitch needed to tell her, but she was going to allow him to tell her in his own time. Stitch tries several times to confess about his past to Victoria, but he is constantly interrupted by various things. Chelsea and Billy bring Kevin Fisher into their investigation and he helps them dig around into Stitch's past. Stitch becomes haunted by the secret and goes to the hospital chapel to make his confession to God. Stitch wants to come clean, but Jenna threatened that she would move again and hide Max from him if she told anyone the secret. Victoria found Stitch in the chapel and he kissed her before confessing his love to her. She comforted him thinking the confession of his love was what he had been trying to tell her. Afterward, Stitch meets with Kelly and tells her that he has to break up with Victoria, because he can't keep this secret from her and he can't tell her or else he'll lose Max. At the same time, Victoria tells Billy that she wants a divorce. Stitch goes over to Victoria's to break things off with her, but before he has a chance, she tells him that she is divorcing Billy and wants to be with him. Stitch is happy and the two end up having sex for the second time on her living room floor. Meanwhile Kelly's new beau Jack Abbott gets suspicious of the relationship between Stitch and Kelly after he overhears Kelly telling Stitch that she still loves him. The relationship between Stitch and Kelly is finally revealed when Kelly admits to Jack that Stitch is her brother. Billy tells Victoria about Stitch and Kelly's relationship and Victoria goes to the hospital and confronts Stitch for keeping this a secret from her. She doesn't want to go down the same roads with Stitch that she did with Billy. Stitch apologizes and begs for Victoria to forgive him and believe in him. Victoria understands the circumstances and forgives Stitch, as long as he promises that he's keeping nothing else from her. Victoria makes plans to go out of town for awhile, but before she leaves, she sets up an appointment to take a paternity test. She also removes her wedding ring, ready to move forward with Stitch and leave the past behind. Victoria and Stitch say goodbye at The Oasis before she leaves town. Meanwhile, Chelsea and her mother, Anita Lawson find out more information about Stitch's past. Chelsea confronts Stitch with the new information she discovered. Jack also continues to pressure Kelly to tell him the entire truth about Stitch's past and eventually she does. Jack is shocked but Kelly begs him not to tell Billy because Stitch served his time and made a new life for himself. Jacks is unsure if he can keep the secret but decides to keep quiet for Kelly's sake. Victoria arrives home a few days later and Stitch welcome her back. Around the same time, Chelsea, Kevin and Anita find out the full truth about Stitch's past, but Chelsea decides to keep it from Billy due to their burgeoning relationship. Victoria tells Billy that no matter the results of paternity test, Stitch will be a significant part of her life. Later, Stitch and Victoria have dinner at the Athletic Club and pick out names for their baby. Billy is visiting with Chelsea and happens upon Stitch's old school yearbook which shows that his real name is Ben Russell. Billy questions Chelsea about what else she discovered and Chelsea is forced to come clean and tell Billy everything. Billy immediately heads off to the Athletic Club and confronts Stitch about his secret. The secret is finally revealed. Growing up Stitch had a drunk and abusive father. One night, Stitch and his father got into a fight in his father's shed. Stitch's father was knocked out and a tipped over stove caused the shed to catch on fire with them both trapped inside. Stitch only had time to save himself from the burning shed. Ben pled guilty and served time for murder. Ben Rayburn, a former classmate of Ben Russell's, died in a car crash and Ben took his last name and Social Security number, so know one would ever know about his past. Victoria was shocked at the secret and the fact that Stitch kept something from her again. Stitch pled for understanding, but she left the club not wanting to be around anyone. Stitch goes to Victoria's house pleading with her again for understanding, but Victoria is furious with all the lies. She cancels the paternity test, because she no longer wanted to know who the father was. Later, when Victoria calms down, Stitch comes over and they try to talk things out, but Victoria senses that he is still holding something back. Victoria and Stitch decide to take some time apart. Stitch has a run-in with Victor, who is not happy with the deceit and the fact that he trusted Stitch. Stitch assured Victor that he is still the man Victor thought he was. Stitch also came clean to Dr. Barton Shelby about his past and identity theft. Stitch was forced to step down at Genoa City Memorial Hospital and a date was set for him to go before the hospital board. Victoria saw Stitch at the hospital before the hearing. She wished him luck and hoped that everything would work out because he is a wonderful doctor. Unfortunately, Stitch's medical license was taken away and he is no longer allowed to practice medicine. See also *Ben Rayburn *Victoria Newman Category:Couples